Pomona and Vertumnus Gundam Style!
by Jo-9tails
Summary: Finished The Roman myth of Pomona and Vertumnus comes alive in the GWverse! The halfnymph Heero is a recluse behind his famed garden. Can Duo draw this intriguing beauty out into his arms? 1x2 and 3x4
1. Flora and Fauna

**_Pomona and Vertumnus_ **

(Gundam Wing Style)

By Ninetails

Part 1: Flora and Fauna

Heero was the only one of his kin who did not love the wild woodland. Even though he is the son of Hesione (1), a woodland nymph, he cared more for fruits and orchards and … Actually, that was all he cared for.

His delight was in pruning and grafting and everything that belongs to the gardener's art. He has a quiet intensity and is besieged with his "mission" of tending his beloved garden. It was a thing of beauty, beset with wild blooms and exotic species of plant life as never before seen in the land, but it was sadly enclosed in a towering wall and the only way in was through an ornate, imposing gate. Manicured hedges, exotic flowers, delightful fruit-trees, the works were often the words related by the travelers lucky enough to even catch a glimpse of this wondrous place. His garden was famed and an envy even for the gods.

His only companion in that enchanting, secluded garden was his brother, Trowa. He too was despaired over by his mother for not loving her adored woodlands. But unlike his younger brother, Trowa loved to go out to the surrounding forest to frolic with his beloved animals (2).

Love-struck women of all kinds constantly besiege the brothers in the rare times they would venture out to voyages to the oracle or the temple or such. Heero had intriguingly cobalt blue eyes that had an intensity that so appealed to women. He had unruly dark-brown hair that seemed to call out for someone's fingers to tangle into. He was a gorgeous figure to behold; a man with a heart colder than a statue's.

Trowa's eyes were a brilliant forest green that was always partly hidden by his bangs. He had light-brown hair gloriously framing his exquisite face. He too was divine to the eyes since his physique was (very) well-built, proof of the fact of his constant training in the popular sports of that time (3).

--------------------

In one of Trowa's sojourns through the forest, he met an ethereal youth by the riverbank. He observed the young man from a safe distance away. He had shining blond hair and lovely aquamarine eyes. He was carrying two buckets and was filling them in the river near their garden, his kneeling form a sight to behold.

Trowa couldn't help but notice the slight frown marring the smooth features of the beautiful face. His heart cried out at the slightly pained look of the lad and he longed to gravitate to his side and envelop him in his arms, never to let go.

"Hmph, that Duo! Always tricking me into doing his chores! I'll get him for this injustice one of these days..." As the man continued his grumbling, Trowa uneasily (and enviously) wondered who "Duo" might be. He felt enthralled by the man, a surge of strange emotions flowing through him. He frowned, wondering what the matter was with him. He resolved to ask his brother the moment he sees him... that is, if he could distract him enough from his favorite rose bush (4).

A blue jay suddenly alighted on the beautiful man's shoulder and as sudden as its appearance, the frown on his face changed into that of a beaming smile. "Oh you cute little thing you! How nice to meet you. I'm sorry I can't give you something to eat. Oh wait, here's a poppy seed. Good for your health, you know. Go back to your family now, little friend," the blond man adorably trilled to the bird, which then flew back to his nest. He then proceeded to gaze at the scenery around him, still unaware of the silent stranger stalking his every move.

'So beautiful,' Trowa thought as he watched the man's graceful movements. His heart was beating faster, slight flutterings in his stomach somewhat alarming him into thinking that there was something wrong with him.

After filling the two buckets with clear water, the angelic man turned around and went on his way to the general direction of the village. Trowa stayed where he was until nightfall, secretly yearning for another glimpse of the ethereal stranger.

TBC

---------------------------

Author's Notes:

1. Err… I randomly picked a nymph from my Greek mythology book and I came up with Hesione! Actually, she really ain't a nymph, I think. She's the wife of Prometheus or Perseus, whoever else starts with a P. There. So... I might do a little more ersearch. I did read who she was just yersterday but... I forgot. Gomen.

2. Yeah, yeah, I know. Trowa, frolicking. Impossible thought! (snicker)

3. 'That time' meaning circa the time when they were making/ writing myths. (I can see you sweatdrop).

4. Gah! Again with the rose! If you've read my other GW fic, "Duo," you'll.. err… understand my sentiment.

Err, sorry for the way short chappie. I still haven't finished typing my fic **Duo **and here I am with another. Really, really sorry. Oh, you might ask the pairings here… 1x2 and 3x4 of course! Although, the 1x2 wouldn't show up till the last chapter! Nyahaha!!! Which is about three chapters away. Yeah, I LOVE the number 4 and I strive to make all my multi-chapter fics only have four parts…. Excuse my weirdness. I also am not including our dear Wufei here 'cause I can't find a way to insert him here… unless he be a god or a hero or something, which may I mention, isn't in the storyline of the original myth. I'll try though… By the way, Gundam Wing ain't mine. And before that fact is absorbed into my puny brain, I'll shut up now. See you all in the next chapter! (insert smiley here)

Replies to Reviews:

**ZmajGoddess** WAI!! First reviewer for this ficcie!! Arigatou!! Err, I think I'm gonna update this soon, probably (more like hopefully) before New Year's... Ehehehe.... (sweatdrop)

**ms trick** Wicked start, ne? ARIGATOU!!!!!! WAI! Thanks SO much for reviewing!!! (insert smiley here)


	2. Rascal and Seraph

Standard Disclaimers apply (meaning I'm too lazy to type it)… Okay, fine, here it is: Of course, I disclaim anything about owning Gundam Wing and characters, nor the myth written about a 1,000 years ago, and I won't receive a cent, so everyone's happy, so there!

**Pomona and Vertumnus **

(Gundam Wing Style)

By _Ninetails_

Part 2: Rascal and Seraph

Duo loved anything growing in soil. That was about all he was good at: letting plants grow; he had the greenest of thumbs. Once, when a heavy drought overcame the land, his garden was the only one that flourished.

Quatre, his younger brother, was his only companion. Their parents were dead since their childhood so they had to work to live at an early age. Duo had noticeable glorious chestnut hair that reached to his knees, but was always tied up in a braid. His most noticeable feature though was his brilliant dark lilac eyes that always sparkle with mischief.

His younger brother had a more gentle stature, and he was loved by everyone, as guaranteed by his delicate features. He had silky blonde locks that glistened under the sun and the bluest of blue eyes. Life was a bit unadorned for his brother and him so he always kept an animated attitude.

He knew of rumors spread by villagers of a garden in the middle of the deep forest, which was said to be the most beautiful one in the world. It is also rumored to be tended by a cold-hearted bastard who never shared his garden's blessings with anyone, and his brother, a silent type who tended the animals of the forest. He longed to take a look at this mythical garden but was strongly discouraged by his brother, who said that it was too deep in the forest.

The mysterious brothers were also said to be sons of a wood nymph with holy Apollo, and were of exceptional beauty. Duo was a bit intrigued, especially with the garden, but just shrugged it off. 'Hmm, Quatre's taking a bit long with the water again…'

"QUATRE! Where are you! Don't you dare talk to those blasted animals again or you're sure going to get it! I sound like a henpecked mom, sheesh! QUATRE! I need water and I need it NOW!"

One more thing to note about Duo. When he yells, the whole village could probably hear him.

A few meters off, Quatre winced at the earsplitting hullabaloo. He sighed and quickened his pace, stopping one last time to pat a timid fox and caress its slightly wet nose. Another ear-jangling shout and he lost all dignity and rushed to the cottage.

"Gods, Duo, can't a guy take a walk?" asked the exasperated Quatre.

"Yes. But you see, I'm in desperate need of water. My beautiful plants are thirsty, can't you see them, gasping for water? I'm sure you don't want to starve tonight so you'd better do as I told. Besides I'm older than you so I could boss you around whether you like it or not," was Duo's rather peeved retort.

At Quatre's slightly-raised eyebrow, he said, "Okay, okay, I was just kidding. What took you so long? Oh, never mind. I know. Some cute, little furry creature caught your undivided attention…again. Tsk, tsk, I should've known."

"Duo, I'm always amazed at how you can talk so much without losing your breath! I'm sorry, I just got a little distracted…" At Duo's inquiring look, he said, "I saw a particularly beautiful specie of lark. Here, water the plants now. I'm going inside to prepare the meat," with a sweet smile for his adored brother, Quatre went inside the cottage to perform his everyday domestic duties.

With a fond look at his brother's back, Duo picked up a bucket and proceeded to water his plants.

TBC

Author's Notes

Um, gomen for updating this fic just now. I'm kinda working on another Gundam Wing fic and it's taking most of my time. Two more (short) chapters to go. So sorry for the shortness of this one; the myth of Pomona and Vertumnus is a rather short one too and it was a struggle to lengthen it, but hopefully, I didn't exploit the said myth… much.


	3. First Lovers

Standard Disclaimers apply (meaning I'm too lazy to type it)… Okay, fine, here it is: Of course, I disclaim anything about owning Gundam Wing and characters, nor the myth written about 2,000 years ago, I won't be receiving a cent, and everyone's happy, so there!

**Pomona and Vertumnus **

(Gundam Wing Style)

By _Ninetails_

Part 3: First Lovers

Quatre loved every kind of animal. From the little, cute furry ones to the big, ferocious brutes. That's why he always took trips at night into the woods, for only at night were the animals able to freely frolic. At a particularly resplendent night, with the stars in their full glory and Selene was in her milky chariot, he went to his favorite spot near the river. He loved the peace and quiet of the forest. Within the vastness of the forest, he always felt the presence of his beloved parents.

Suddenly, a slight noise pervaded the quiet atmosphere. He looked around and spied a man of about his age, walking along the lush undergrowth and surrounded by nocturnal animals. Intrigued, he watched the man's every move. The moon illuminated the surroundings and the boy's enigmatic features. He had reddish brown hair that covered half of his face.

Quatre squinted a little to distinguish the man's eyes, and found it a sparkling green. He instantly had a yearning to know the man. He felt strangely drawn to the beautiful stranger. The man then gracefully sat on a stump as the animals surrounded his lithe form, all willing to be petted by him.

Stealthily, he approached the youth, cautious, for he might be startled and run away at the first sound. "Um, hello there," he said, a scant distance away from the beautiful scene.

The animals stayed where they were, familiar with Quatre's presence. The man looked up, startled. Then a light of recognition seemed to enter his eyes.

"Good evening, I'm Quatre," the blonde youth said, extending his hands. The mysterious man stared at him, and he felt quite uneasy. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I noticed your deep affection for animals. Well, I see that we are very similar. I haven't seen you in this part of the forest before. May I ask what your name is?" he said with a slight smile.

"T-Trowa, I'm half nymph, half god," the befuddled youth said. The object of his dreams was standing right in front of him, hands out in a greeting, a beautiful smile on his pale face.

"I've been waiting for you," Trowa said, a bit surprised by his own boldness.

Quatre blinked. He was waiting for him? Why?

He watched, enthralled, as Trowa lithely stood up and sauntered over to him. He was tall, with well-formed features and a totally stunning face. Trowa had no intention of letting this chance of saying his feelings to his love go. He took hold of the other boy's chin and tilted the pale face up to his.

"My Quatre, we were meant to be. Ever since I first saw you, I knew. The fates have foreordained our love."

"But-but… we've only just met," Quatre stammered, quite alarmed by the speed at which things seemed to progress.

"No, little one. I have been spying on you for countless times now. I've been wanting to take you into my arms, but you always left before I could. May I do it now?"

"Of-of course, " Quatre said with a becoming blush on his cheeks.

Slowly, Trowa enfolded Quatre into his arms, the two bodies fitting one another perfectly.

"To tell you truthfully, I'm quite surprised with what is happening now. We've only just met, after all," Quatre said, snuggling a little in the warm embrace.

Tightening his hold, Trowa answered, "No, love. We've known each other forever, even if we just met tonight. Am I going too fast for your liking?" he asked, a wondering look on his beautiful green orbs.

Quatre, totally hypnotized by his gaze, shook his head and leaned against the firm, muscled chest. "No, Trowa. I feel whole, somehow. Like you're the one who filled up the void in my heart…"

Suddenly, a dove alighted on Quatre's shoulder, a rose on its beak. Trowa smiled and gently took the rose from its beak before tucking it on his love's right ear. "It is a gift from my mother, the nymph Hesione. She approves of our love, and gives her blessing."

"I'm glad. I would like to meet her."

"Oh, you will, little one. Sometime. For now, let us be contented with each other's company," Trowa said with an enigmatic smile.

Quatre was so enthralled with the boy enfolding him. He couldn't resist the tempting full lips so near to his. Closing his eyes, Quatre pulled Trowa's head down and they kissed for the first time. His lips were soft, warm, and sweet. A thrill ran down their bodies as they deepened the kiss, tongues entwining. A touching of lips, tongues and hearts. A bonding of two souls into one.

For a long time that night, the two lovers stayed in each other's company, getting to know everything about the other, surrounded by the animals they both love. Oblivious to the world, the sweethearts planned of their future together.

TBC

* * *

Author's Notes:

Eek! NOT my best work! It's crappy fluff, and I hate it! Argh! SO Sorry, minna. I said I was going to finish this fic this week and I'm gonna do it, nyahaha! It's Friday night in my part of the world so it's still technically this week… (I'm not making any sense, gomen). It's just that this has been hell week for me: too many tests crammed into one week, physical exertion, emotional rollercoaster, the works. In short, this week was _evil_. So… my mind ain't working right (when does it _ever_?) right now.

Replies to Reviews (Chapter 2):

**Lost-Remembrance** Nyahaha! You liked it! Waaaah…! (gets a dazed look) Really! Well, now you won't, nyahaha! I really hate this chappie, it's like I could never do justice to the beauty that is 3x4… darn. Thanks for being the first reviewer of chapter 2!

**CrossHunt-S** Err… so sorry for not updating soon. Nyahaha! You really liked it! Wow… Thanks SO much!

**Thalia16** Wai! I like mythology too! I especially ADORE the Cupid and Psyche (heart and soul!) myth, but the plot has been too used so… Nyahaha! Okees, gotta stop with the dorkiness now. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Melting of the Heart of Stone

To **Lost-Remembrance**: Wow, I really love your "name!" When I first read your review, I was like "Oh my god I shouldn't have posted that chapter!" And then I read it again and I was so relieved! Nyahaha! I'm SO slow on the uptake sometimes. I adore Greek and Roman (Norse too, but their gods DIE!) mythology and I still do (and I always will). Ehehehe, it's good to know that a lot of people out there adore it too. The part with the rose? Oh... eek. 'Nyways, yup, your hunch is correct; Heero and Duo in this part. I hope you like the extra something in this final chappie (it's way down at the bottom). Thanks so much for reviewing chapter 3! (n.n) Err... Nope, Heero isn't Quatre's brother. He's... someone more. Yeah, Norse mythology IS okay, and I'm really hooked in with their fairly weird names. I also like Indian myth, although their beliefs are... well... Strange. You think it was okay! Thanks SO much! Thanks too for the wonderfully LONG review! (huggles)

To **IchigoPocky**Thank youfor stating the obvious.

Okay, this is the last segment to this fic. This part is actually the one where the original Roman myth happened, the true events of Pomona and Vertumnus's (love) lives. Argh. It's finally over! Nyahaha! I want to apologize in advance for the very un-ancient-Roman-like attitude of Duo. I cannot make him talk the way I want to, darn it!

**Pomona and Vertumnus **

(Gundam Wing Style)

By _Ninetails_

Part 4: Melting of the Heart of Stone

Duo was worried. Quatre hasn't come home yet and it was quite late. 'That adventurous brother of mine must have gone off into the woods, probably trysting with animals again.' He decide not to wait up for his brother, quite assured that he knew his way through the forest and would go home, fairly unscathed. He turned in for the night, not bothering to bolt the door of the cottage.



Heero was worried. Trowa hasn't returned from his nightly sojourn from the woods. He would normally tell him when he was going to take long in the forest, but tonight was an exception. 'Hn, he could take care of himself anyway.' After a last visit into his garden, he slept.



A few days later, Heero and Duo knew of the budding relationship of their brothers.

Quatre took Trowa for a visit in his cottage. Duo immediately liked the silent boy. He and his brother looked right for each other. "Humph, you bad boy, you're probably gonna leave me all alone in this house and I would probably pine away and die from the sheer boredom. You, Trowa, are taking a very special person away from me so ya better take care of him… sheesh, I'm getting into the habit of talking like a mother."

Amid Quatre's laughter, Trowa said, "Don't worry. He's the most precious thing to me. I love him and I care for him." His slight murmurs caused Quatre to blush deeply and give him a radiant smile.

"Brother, you won't loose me! I'll visit you everyday. You could come and visit us too, you know. It's just a few miles away into the forest," he chastised his brother, who gave him a sheepish smile.

The lovers shared loving looks and secret smiles that conveyed their feelings for one another. Duo smiled, happy for the perfect couple in front of him. Oddly, he felt a deep envy for the lack of love in his life. Oh well, someone will come, sometime.



One day, after much cajoling on Quatre's part, Duo decided to pry away from his beloved garden to visit Trowa and Quatre's estate deep in the woods. He now knew that the story of the brothers who lived in a beautiful garden deep in the forest was true. Trowa was the animal-lover, and his brother was the garden-tender. Duo was quite curious with the garden of Trowa's brother. "If it's as beautiful as people say it is, then I will visit you everyday!" he enthusiastically said. Bouncing from the excitement, Duo trailed the lovers deep into the forest.

He first saw the towering wall. "Whoa, dude, you took guarding this garden seriously, didn't ya?" Duo said, eagerly opening the gate. Suddenly, he was confronted by blazing cobalt blue eyes.

He stared. 'Such beautiful eyes,' Duo mused as the owner of those eyes glared at him with an intensity fit to melt a mountain.

"Heero, it's okay. He's Quatre's brother, the one we told you about." Trowa hurriedly interjected, opening the gate and pushing his brother aside.

"Good morning, Heero. I like you to meet my brother Duo. Duo, this is Heero, Trowa's brother. Heero, my brother loves gardening too," Quatre enthusiastically said, giving both of them a playful smile.

At the silence that ensued (Duo was still busily staring at Heero) Trowa and Quatre both sweatdroppped. "Err, Heero, would you mind showing Duo around the garden? He would so love that, I presume," Trowa said, giving the distracted Duo a slight smirk. Fortunately, Duo was busily trying to avert his eyes away from the wonderful sight of the man's blue eyes so he failed to see the glint of mischief in his brother's lover's eyes.

Something was up with his brother, Quatre knew it. He looked quizzically at his brother's adoring expression, and knew that he has found his first love.

Heero, meanwhile, was looking off to one side, quite unused to formalities… and visitors. He spied a bush that needs trimming and a vine that needed to be propped up. But to the insistence of his brother, he reluctantly agreed to show Duo around.

"These are my roses. Over there are my fruit-trees. We are passing through my lilac patches," Heero narrated in a monotone. He somehow felt proud, bragging about his beautiful garden.

Duo in the meantime was busy taking in every detail of the lovely man. He had deep pools of blue, blue eyes that turned him to jelly whenever he looked at him. He ached to run his fingers through that tousled brown hair of his. He looked around at the garden. It was truly beautiful and well tended. Every tree, flower and plant was designed to follow an overall pattern that was quite ingenious. Heero's skill far surpassed his, but he didn't mind one bit. Unable to articulate any thoughts, he furiously thought, 'Hell, I think I'm in love with this unfeeling creature! Madly so. What am I to do now? I'm in big trouble. God, I want to kiss those full lips of his. I can't restrain myself. Oh well, here goes nothing. Even if he kills me, I'll die happy.'

They were now in the middle of the magnificent garden, sitting on the marble benches situated around a small stream. "Hey, thank you and all for showing me around. You have such exceptional skills in the art of gardening," Duo cheerfully stated.

"…"

After a few minutes of silence, Duo again tried to converse with Heero. "Hey, um, Trowa and Quatre look good together, don't they? I mean, they really are made for each other. I envy them.. don't you? But if I do this right, maybe I would have what they do…"

'Couldn't this man ever shut up? He's starting to irritate me. How could sweet Quatre ever live with a brother like this?' Heero was suddenly startled out of his thoughts when Duo blurted out a very passionate, "I love you," grabbed his face, and kissed him.

Heero's lips were soft and delicious, Duo noted. Suddenly, he was rudely shoved back. He blinked confusedly a few times, looking at Heero's enraged expression. "How dare you! You don't have the right to do that! I don't ever want you to set foot anywhere near my garden ever again or I will kill you!" Heero then proceeded to kick Duo out of his garden (not literally!) and rudely slammed the door on his face.



Duo didn't give up his love for Heero. Often, he was able to enter his presence in disguise, now as a clumsy herdsman, or a vine-pruner, with the expert help of Trowa's powers and Quatre ideas. At such times, he had the joy of looking at his love, but also the wretchedness of knowing that the other would never look at such a one as he seemed to be. At last, the three of them made a better plan.

Duo came to Heero disguised as a very old woman, so that it did not seem strange to him when after admiring his fruit, 'she' said to him, "But you are far more magnificent to behold," and kissed him. Still, 'she' kept on kissing him as no old woman would have done, and Heero was quite annoyed. But since his mother taught him to honor elderly people, he let 'her' do it. Perceiving Heero's irk, Duo let him go and sat down opposite an elm tree over which grew a vine loaded with purple grapes.

'She' softly said, "How lovely they are together, and how different they would be apart the tree useless and the vine flat on the ground unable to bear fruit. Are you not like such a vine? You turn from all those who desire you. You will try to stand alone. And yet there is one – listen to an old woman who loves you more than you know – you would do well not to reject Duo. You are his first love and will be his last. And he too cares for the orchard and the garden. He would work by your side."

"Why do you tell me about this, old one?" asked the contemplating Heero. The old 'woman' had a point. Maybe he was too engrossed on his garden that he wouldn't let anyone else in his life in.

"I tell you this to remind you how exalted Venus had shown many a time how she hates cold-hearted beings. Do you know of Anaxarete, who had disdained her suitor Iphis, until in despair he hanged himself from her gatepost, whereupon Venus turned the heartless girl into a stone image? I beg you, be warned. Escape the wrath of the mighty goddess of Love. Yield to your true lover." With this, the 'woman' dropped 'her' disguise and stood before him, radiant and a sight to behold.

Heero was enthralled by the man's beauty. He was so blind not to see the beauty right in front of him. Duo tentatively approached him, a questioning, hopeful look in his breathtaking amaryllis eyes. "Heero, I do love you. I love you with all of my being. Please, answer me now that I may never bother you again. Be my lover?"

He couldn't speak. A feeling clutching at his heart hurt at the other man's pained eyes. He tentatively stretched his hand to place it on the man's soft cheek, looking deeply into those endless violet pools. He smiled at the surprised expression emanating from the heart-shaped face.

"Duo, thank you. You have done to me an act of unselfish love. I am not worthy of it."

Duo, with a strained voice said, "If you still want to be my lover, you may. If you don't… I will understand. Thank you anyway for heeding my plea to listen…" He was suddenly and thoroughly silenced by a rough kiss from Heero. His eyes widened, searching the other's face, before gradually closing from the sheer bliss of the kiss.



Behind some hedges, Trowa and Quatre watched the unfolding scene. The latter had a huge smile plastered on his face, happy for both his brothers. Suddenly, he was dragged by his lover to another secluded part of the expansive garden and was thoroughly kissed. "I love you, my little one." "I love you too, Trowa." They smiled into each other's eyes.



The kiss was searing, full of sensations of ecstasy. After taking the breath out of each other, they finally broke the kiss. Heero was startled to find tears on his beloved's eyes. "What is the matter, Duo? Did I hurt you? Have I done something wrong?" he asked, pulling the braided man close and kissing the top of his head.

"No, love, it's just that I'm so happy that we found each other. We won't ever live incomplete again. The following years won't seem bleak for me anymore, because I have you," and he looked up at loving blue eyes and was again enveloped in a loving embrace. "Thank you, Heero," he whispered softly. Pulling him to the soft ground, Heero answered, "I love you too, you're mine now, Duo."

And henceforth, the famed garden now had two gardeners and two animal lovers.

Owari

9tails' Ramblings:July 26, 2002

(8:14 - 11:29 p.m.)

Hi one and all! No Japanese words, no sense, no anything! I know this fic is OOC, boring, chaotic, and downright crappy, but I don't care! I still love it.

The story of Pomona and Vertumnus is one of my most favorite myths. For those who know it, well, I added some things to the storyline since it's a very short story. There were originally only 2 characters. But I absolutely adore 3x4, so I couldn't resist putting them in. As for Heero loving gardening… well, let us just assume that he loves it as a… mission. That goes for Duo as well. Trowa and Quatre's love for animals is a little bit more justified. Trowa loves his lions, anyway. And Quatre DOES love furry, cute animals… right? Oh come on, bear with me! Please? (Sniff, sniff... You're so mean) I didn't join Wufei in this little entourage cause I couldn't think of a part for him in the story. The talking "Justice!" vine, maybe? … What's with all this ranting?

I'm so rusty at writing about admissions of love. Note the date at which I wrote this fic. … almost 3 years ago! (I was 16 then, and my maturity is apparent in this fic) To think that my imagination produces such mushy stuff is so humiliating! Ah, who cares! No one's gonna care to read this anyway.

Of course, I disclaim anything about owning Gundam Wing and characters, nor the story written about a 5,000 years ago, and I won't receive a cent, so everyone's happy, so there!

As a special bonus to the (few) people who do read this, here's a sneak preview of my upcoming (predominantly) 3x4 & 1x2 Little Mermaid-based fic "Midnight Pearls…"

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Pearls**

By _Ninetails_

"_You've traveled far?" the boy with golden hair asked._

_The other man laughed shortly. "Farther than you know."_



Quatre stared at his pale fingers wrapped in the other man's. _We must have come from the same place_, he thought with growing excitement. "Are you my brother?"

"No, I'm not. We are not related."

"Good," Quatre answered before he could stop himself. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks and was grateful that the other couldn't see it.

The man with the strange auburn hair was rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb, and his skin tingled where his touched his own. _Heero did the same thing to my hand two days ago and it felt good, exciting, but nothing like this… Something about him feels right, even though I don't know him._

Quatre was suddenly nervous; the silence around them felt like the air did when a storm approached from across the sea. He spoke just to calm himself. "You've been searching how long?"

"Thirteen years."

"How did you know it was me if you haven't seen me in so long?"

"… How does the whale know when to swim to warmer waters for winter? How do the fish know when a predator is near? How do you know when love is real? You just know."

TBC


End file.
